


The Love Among Us

by xNinjaGurl50



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 2 imposters, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Murder, F/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Cy didn't think much about her decision to come aboard the SS Patience as the resident medic. Running from a past she wished not to look back on, she only looked forward to getting to meet her new roommates for the next couple of years. The peace was abruptly shattered when they suddenly received a transmission. Creatures now known as imposters have been found on some of the spaceships scattered around space. Some are hideous monsters hiding under their suits, but some look exactly like humans with a deadly desire to kill all crewmates. Now Cyan and the rest of her crew are battling with each other as all trust is lost. Cy feels lost as she clings to the only shred of normal she has left: Her crush on Blue.
Relationships: Blue/Cyan (Among Us), Imposter & Crewmates (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan finishes her tasks for the day when an emergency meeting is called!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to keep as close to the original content of Among Us, this is based on the map "The Skeld". I used the map and free play as a better guide for all the tasks and also the characters. This sort of universe is original in its content though, most of it is my interpretation of among us in a real setting.
> 
> I would also like to say, that because the actual map doesn't have a crew's quarters, in this fic the cafeteria is cut in half and the crew's quarters are instead the half top of the cafeteria, along with the kitchen as well.
> 
> Sorry, this is kinda short, I just wanted to get it done today. I have tomorrow off so I will see if I can maybe complete another one.
> 
> Here's some Among Us Ambiance for ya while reading this, if you want of course.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcgIuXtIcbE&ab_channel=TheHoursof10

Cyan nearly collapsed at her work desk. She couldn’t believe how long it took to scan the entire crew, mostly due to having to wrangle them into the medbay in the first place. None of them were as rowdy and unwilling as green, most of them were either anti-social or busy. It has been exactly a week since they said goodbye to home to travel through the universe. Her job as the medic and morale officer on board was not only to keep track of everyone’s health through a scan every week but help with the mental side of things. She groaned, resting her head on her desk as she let her thoughts loose, her eyes becoming fuzzy as she finally drops all semblance of professionalism. Fresh out of med school, barely achieving her degrees with such little time spent in the course, but a knack for learning and healing, here she is. Speeding through space with nine other strangers to live with for the next undeterminable amount of years. She was honestly scared of what she’d find on her excursion, though slightly curious. A budding relationship? A terrible rivalry? She didn’t know, and she didn’t have high hopes for herself. Either way, she was stuck here, and gladly so. She shivers at just the thought of back "home". For years she attempted to get off that planet and she finally did it. She slowly lifts up her head with a moan, feeling the headache start to pound at her skull. She couldn’t sleep yet, as much as she wanted to just collapse in her tiny bed and curl up for the night, she had to finish the reports and send them to HQ before the night ends. She lifts her tablet up lazily, yawning into her hand as she reviews the information on the blaring ember screen. Cy sighs as she rubs her eyes, the strain stinging them. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Captain: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Male

Height= 6’4 

Weight= 212 lbs (Normal) 

Color= White 

Blood type= A+ 

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: The Captain seems to be very brave from the short interactions we’ve had. He is respected by all the crewmates and seems like the perfect fit for a captain. He accepts or denies requests for shipments and spends most of his time in admin, completing the paperwork to keep our ship running. For now, I know nothing about him other than he is close friends with his first mate. More to be added.

[NEXT]

* * *

First Mate: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Male

Height= 6’1

Weight= 169 lbs (Normal)

Color= Black

Blood type= B-

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: As previously stated, White and Black are very close, being the only ones to know each other's real names other than their code names, which is forbidden normally. Luckily for them, they knew each other before taking a step on the ship, but they both are forbidden to call each other by their real names. So far, he seems to be recluse and jumpy, though it is clear he was chosen as the head of security for a reason. I’ll just have to make sure I don’t find out why the hard way.

[NEXT]

* * *

Ground Officer: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Male

Height= 5’11

Weight= 202 lbs (Slight overweight/Healthy)

Color= Red

Blood type= A- 

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: 

Although slightly overweight, it is in no way fat. Which is why he is the ground officer on the ship. While Black mostly takes the day shifts of security, Red takes the night shifts. This leaves him alone most nights and makes him scarce on the ship during work hours. Though, on weekends both switch, with Red on the morning shift. I don’t know how he does it, but these last two days gave me a little insight on him. Anger and distrust are all I can see from him as of now. We are all suspects and even breathing in the wrong direction could get him mad. It would be best to avoid making him mad or just avoid him altogether.

  
[NEXT]

* * *

First Engineer: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Male

Height= 5’7

Weight= 117 (Underweight)

Color= Orange

Blood type= O+

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: A pretty standard guy from what I can tell. Nothing really noteworthy at first glance. He’s very skilled at his job and also seems very kind if the small clover he gave me for good luck is any measure.

[NEXT]

* * *

Second Engineer: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Female

Height= 5’3

Weight= 96 lbs (Underweight)

Color= Yellow

Blood type= AB-

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: I’ve barely seen Yellow on accounts that she is completely engrossed in her work. She is an apprentice under Orange but seems to have the aptitude of a First Engineer. She works on the lower Engine and Electrical while Orange works in the Upper Engine and Reactor. I've seen some of her tinkered inventions lying around those areas when I went to find her for the scan.

[NEXT]

* * *

Navigator: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Male

Height= 6’3

Weight= 183 lbs (Normal)

Color= Blue

Blood type= B+

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: |

Cy lets out a breath, her fingers above the keyboard as the bar flashed, awaiting her input. Her fingers shake as her face heats up, just thinking about the encounter with the crewmate…

_Cy startles at the knock on her door. She perks up, feeling herself sweat with the prospect of the incoming interaction. In the doorframe stands a tall man, the blue spacesuit fitting him nicely. Her face heats up at the thought, quickly glancing at her tablet, letting it hide her blush as she coughs._

_“Come in, blue!” He simply nods his head, not a sound leaving him. His appearance was professional: his auburn short hair styled perfectly, his hazel eyes barely glancing at her, his lips in a thin line. All as he stands in front of her, back as straight as a rod. Cy quickly taps commands on her tablet, making sure it was connected to the scanner as her face heated up even more. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being the machines whirring back to life after the many scans before his. When the scanner finally beeped with a flashing green light, she awkwardly held her thumbs up._

_“Good to go! If you just want to stand inside.” She pointed to the scanner. He simply stared down at her, his eyes narrowing. She shrunk in on herself, her anxiety screaming in her. He gave a dismissive sigh after a second, stepping up to stand in the middle of the scanner. Cy coughed into her hand, attempting to dispel the heat in her cheeks, lightly patting them as if it would help. She shakingly pressed the start button, watching as the machine did its job, the light blue scanner scrutinizing his health. They sat in even more silence as he stood as still as a statue, simply staring at the wall. When Cy started to realize he was barely moving, she examined him closer with shock. It was impressive how still he was. She wasn’t sure if he was scared of the medbay scan, or if he was just a master of the art, but it seriously looked like he was dead on his feet. The completion alarm blared in her ears, making her jump, scrambling for her tablet. Out of his still trance, he steps off calmly, pinning her with another cold glare._

_“Well! Thanks for coming. It will take a while for the scanner to actually process the information, and actually transfer it to my tablet. But, just from looking at you, you seem healthy so I doubt there will be any problems. Well, not as if something can’t go wrong, you never know what could happen. Some of the healthiest people can get cancer and-”_

_“Are we done here?” His sharp voice cut her rambling off. She stared at him with a dazed expression, with a tinge of horror at herself. She stuttered to collect herself, her brain completely fried at this point._

_“Uh, yeah-”_

_“Great.” He swiftly turned on his heel and walked out the door, heading back to navigation. Cy lightly hit her head on the table, hitting her flared cheeks with the tips of her fingers to attempt to get a grip on herself. “What just happened?!”_

A beep caught Cy’s attention, her tablet flashing lightly.

[WARNING: Time-out for inactivity in 0:28 seconds]

Cy rushed to tap the continue button, watching the pop-up disappear. She let a breath of relief escape, quickly saving her report before begrudgingly continuing (All the while ignoring her blush because it wasn’t real).

* * *

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: Blue is the navigator, but he also handles the shields. He only makes sure the shields are active and fixes them if something happens. He seems stoic on all accounts, and a bit rude. Even so, the older crewmates, White, Black, Pink, and Green seem to know more about him. I doubt I will ever get to experience it.

[NEXT]

* * *

Medic: [AWAITING SCAN]

Gender= ---

Height= ---

Weight= ---

Color= ---

Blood type= ---

Condition= ---

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: 

Cy hums, setting a reminder to scan herself after finishing the report. It’s much more satisfying when the last thing you have to do is simply scan yourself rather than writing. Not to mention, she doesn’t even have to do the personal notes, although she’s sure there are things even she doesn’t know about herself.

* * *

Chef: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Female

Height= 4’11

Weight= 84 lbs (Slight Underweight)

Color= Pink

Blood type= A-

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: She’s a very chipper person. I don’t know if I like that. Something about the always upbeat and bubbly personality just upsets me. She always likes to lend a helping hand or an ear for your problems from what I’ve seen, which she seems better at than I am, which is saying something since it's supposed to be my job. Not to mention, the food she produces is amazing. She spends most of her time wandering around the ship, occasionally bringing snacks or drinks. I’m not sure we’d get along.

[NEXT]

* * *

Communications: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Gender= Female

Height= 5’5

Weight= 138 lbs (Normal)

Color= Purple

Blood type= AB-

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: I like her. She seems a lot like me, a bit of a recluse and quiet girl, unlike my loud mouth only used as a coping mechanism to disguise my nervous wreck of a mind. I still don’t like that I can’t just shut up, though she seems to have it down to a science. She’s mostly reading, so I doubt I can actually get to know her, knowing I will never start any conversation.

[NEXT]

* * *

Loadmaster: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Height= 5’9

Weight= 183 lbs (Slight overweight/Healthy)

Color= Green

Blood type= AB+

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]: Just like Red, he’s mostly muscle. He acts like a jock with a demented mindset. Avoid at all costs, even though it’s impossible. He **Will** attempt to prank and annoy at any chance he gets. He even almost broke my scanner while just standing inside it.

* * *

“That’s it” Cy sits back in her chair, making sure to stretch her arms. Her joints pop awkwardly as she starts to stand up, starting her way over to the scanner. With a wrong twist, she feels a stinging hot pain as her knee slips out of the socket for a second, before quickly popping right back in. She gasps and catches herself on the machine, blinking away tears as the short pain fades away. She growls profanities to herself as she carefully steps her way onto the machine. It was fairly normal, as her weak knees liked to tease her throughout the day with a short pain and very close encounters until they decided to give her pain. It happened a few times in her life, even in the most heart-wrenching moment in her life, leaving her on the ground with no way to escape. Either way, over the years the pain faded faster and usually didn’t leave any lasting effects. Just a quick pop out and back in. That is, of course, as long as she didn’t stress her knee anymore. She rested on the metal fence around the platform, letting her body weight transfer from her knee to the piece of metal. She took deep breaths, feeling the light sensation of warmth from the scanner’s light touching her face. It made her drowsy, more drowsy than before. She struggled with her eyelids as they descended, wanting to close for the next few hours. She attempted to keep them up, but they had far more strength than her. Just as they slipped close, the room was enveloped in red, an alarm blaring. She startled back, the scanner turning off as she fell to the ground. The automated message crackled through the speaker.

“GREEN HAS CALLED AN EMERGENCY MEETING. REPEAT. GREEN HAS CALLED AN EMERGENCY MEETING.” Adrenaline pumped through her body as cold horror dripped down her body. The only reason that button should be pressed is if there is something catastrophic either onboard or incoming fast. She was on her feet quicker than she has ever been in her life, sprinting out the door as her tablet hit the ground, a crack appearing on the screen, splitting a new notification.

* * *

[NEW SCAN SAVED]

MEDIC: [SCAN SUCCESSFUL]

Height= 5’7

Weight= 113 lbs (Underweight)

~~Color= Cyan~~

Blood type= O-

Condition= Healthy

PERSONAL NOTES [PRIVATE]:

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get too attached. Trust me, I already did while just planning out their characters and actually got sad when I realized that I’m going to be killing these characters. (I'm kinda thinking of doing a side series about each of the characters and how they would all interact if there were no imposters).
> 
> (I just want to make it clear, the line on Cyan's name is supposed to be the crack ;D)


	2. The Emergency Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Cyan find when she arrives at the Emergency meeting? She doesn't know if she wants to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's almost twelve and I might have to work in the morning tomorrow, but I just had too. I seriously love these characters and I'm afraid of what I'm going to have to do to them eventually. 
> 
> This isn't edited since I don't have a beta-reader and also I just don't feel like editing it right now. I'm just too excited to post it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Cy’s breathing came out ragged as her legs pumped tiredly to get her to the destination. The alarm bathed the hallways in red, flashing through the darkness that controlled the ship. Her feet tapped on the metal, somehow soothing in her panic-addled brain. Even though it was a mere few seconds to reach the cafeteria, it felt like forever as impending doom. As she entered, she saw six figures around the emergency button, which spiked her anxiety even more. As she slid to a stop by the table, all eyes were on her as a cold sweat and shiver wracked her body. She looked up while still shaking slightly.

“W-What’s happening?!” Green stares a bit before bursting into laughter, his cackle sounding gross and phlegm as he pounded on the table and collapsed due to his laughter. Cy’s eyes quickly scanned each person’s face, most of them calm or annoyed. Panic faded a little, confusion taking its place. Pink quickly crossed over to her, a very concerned expression. Cy shivered at her cold hands as she caressed her arm soothingly while glaring at Green.

“Look what you did, Green! The poor thing looks like she’s about to have a heart attack!” Cy carefully stepped out of Pink’s reach, hoping to not offend her as she tried to collect herself. She didn’t miss the tiny hurt expression from Pink.

“What’s-”

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” Red pounded into the room, making everyone jump beside Blue, and White. Green’s laughter quickly dies out at the sight of the gun in Red’s hand, poised for a threat of danger. Cy quickly ducks behind the table, watching as the anger in red’s eyes flare as his eyes glance at all of them. White and Blue, ever the stoic ones looked unimpressed at him. Black, though the slight shake and uneasiness of the scare, quickly schooled his look to stomp over to him subordinate. The last remaining crew file in as Black approaches him. Although only a few inches taller than Red, his demeanor completely dominated Red, as he quickly pushed the gun down, his other hand gripping Red’s shoulder tight, with a slight growl.

“I appreciate your readiness for action, though I’d advise  **NOT** to impulsively aim at your fellow crewmates  **UNTIL** you get a good read on the situation.” Despite Red’s known anger issues, it seemed his respect for his superiors trumped his wrath. He simmered down, the heat still present in his eyes as he holsters the gun and crosses his arms.

“What is going on here?” Black slaps his arm, a smooth smile slipping through before it all faded back to the anxious man he was, hunched over and eyes scanning for danger by the captain’s side. White looks unimpressed as he sighs, all the members of the crew gathered around the table.

“Green has lost his Emergency Meeting privileges is the short of it, as this was not even close to an emergency. We simply need-”

“YOU SON OF A-” Without a second thought, Red attempted to throw himself at Green, who flinched back, but a demented smirk present on his lips as laughter escaped. Black and Blue with the quickest reflexes, as if expecting it to happen, grab both of his shoulders and pull him back as he continues to spew profanities along with spit as the veins in his forehead look like they were about to pop. Cy stood frozen to the core, paralyzed at the extreme reaction. All the women were backed away from the altercation (except for Cy, who was still by the table, her fingers digging into the plastic. Pink finally stepped into action, raising a placating hand on both sides before Green started to taunt Red any further.

“How about we let the Captain finish his speech before we act, yeah? It’s kind of rude to interrupt your superior, right, Red?” He instantly deflated, ripping his arms out of Black and Blue’s grip as he sat down at the table, his breathing heavy as he tried to regain himself. Tensions are a little high as they all return around the table, all deciding to sit down. Cy barely thawed out of her shock enough to sit down and actually listen to the captain. He was rubbing his nose, sighing with his nose.

“Anyways, Green. You’ve lost your privileges for now. If you can become trustworthy enough to actually handle a button used for serious issues, your tablet and spacesuit will make sure the case cannot open for you. As for why he called you all here, It has been a week since we have gotten our newest crewmate, Cyan, and a month since receiving Red here. HQ has noticed our behaviors and expected us to cooperate much better than we have. Although most of us have been here a lot longer, they issued us to do some team-building exercises of our choice to get to know each other and hopefully not kill each other.” He looked between Green and Black, one having a happy smirk while the other scowling.

“I thought the best way to get to know each other was to spend 5-10 minutes in pairs of two to talk and get to know each other. It is not optional and I expect you not to wait out the clock. We will be doing this once a day for however long it takes for us to get along. Got it?” Everyone nodded, some warier than others.

Before Cy knew it, She was paired with Green at first. She heard the slight chatter of the other’s in the background, all fairly close but also all over the place. From sitting at the tables to the ground to leaning against walls. They sat at a table, Green tilting his head as he sat facing the rest of the cafeteria, while she rested with her feet under the table, back to the rest of the crew. She felt her hackles raise as if she was a cat. She tapped her shortish nails on the table, feeling uncomfortable with the atmosphere that was created. They sat in silence for a bit, before Green realized he’d have to start.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Cy glanced at him in her peripherals. She was still uneasy, but from his posture to his expression, he meant it.

“Believe it or not, I’m a bit impulsive.” She let out a snort, cracking a more relaxed smile.

“I didn’t mean to scare you that bad. I guess the others just know me a bit more to expect that sort of stuff from me. If you hear my name, just expect it to be a prank.” Cy let out a little breath, facing towards him.

“So, why do you do it? Like, yeah, you’re impulsive. But what’s your reasoning?” His smirk turned knowing, as he rested his chin on his hand, rested on the table as he leaned on it.

“Well, you’re smarter than you look.” Cy giggles slightly, raising an eyebrow as she felt slightly more confident.

“Oh? Is that an insult?”

“Maybe.” She laughed, her shoulders relaxing, even though she had no idea they were tensed.

“To answer your question, it might be something of my past. If it is, I have no idea what it is. My only understanding is that I want to loosen the environment. We are all a little too professional. If we stay like this, I’ll die of boredom before the year is over!” Cy hums with a soft smile.

“Doesn’t seem to be working with the Captain, Blue, or Red.” 

“Red especially, I know. Which is why I am excited to talk to him. Trust me, once you get to know them you’ll see it actually works. But enough about me. How about you, Scaredy Cat?” Cy took a deep breath.

“Me? Is there any more than a scared nineteen-year-old who is just trying to survive?”

“Well, I can tell you are more than that. Once you get used to this ship and it’s people, that icy streak of you will melt away.” Cy smiled, slightly surprised that he noticed that she was frozen in place earlier.

“Well, now you are smarter than you look.”

“I’ll take that as an insult, thank you.” They both giggled, Cy, feeling some of the cold dread in her stomach fade away. Now that she got to talk to him one on one, he just seemed like an annoying older brother, childish and hellbent on pushing people’s buttons but still intelligent.

“Time’s up! Switch!” 

“See ya, Ice Kitty.” Cy stuck her tongue at him in retaliation. Next was Orange. She smiled at him, already slightly acquainted with him.

“Hey, It’s nice to see you again, Cy.”

“Hey Orange. How’s it going?” He sighed, collapsing on the bench. She could see the bag under his eyes.

“It’s been… ok. I’d just like to go back to my work rather than talk, but I guess it’s nice to get to know everyone a little more.” Cy smiled, tucking the information away.

“Yeah. But before you get back to work, maybe you should rest a little bit more? You look a little… beat.” 

“Do I? Eh, I can’t help it. Keeping everything in line is a little tiring.”

“Maybe… I could make you some tea later to help you? Usually, my mind is a bit busy, so I made a special concoction to help calm down the brain and calm you down?” His eyes lit up, his shoulders slumping in relief.

“You brought tea with you? I usually don’t let people know this, but I actually love tea.” Cy smiled larger.

“I’ll keep your secret. To be honest, I kinda keep it tucked away in the medbay for the same reason.” Orange smiled back, winking slightly as White called out a switch again. Cy was feeling good, having had two good interactions already calmed her anti-social mind, the warmness of summer on earth filling her chest. That feeling was quickly replaced with a chill as she saw Pink literally skip over to her. She plopped down next to her (A little  **TOO** close) with a big splitting smile from ear to ear. She seemed to bounce in her seat as she grabbed Cy’s hand.

“Hi, Cyan! Can I call you Cy? It’s so nice to meet you! I’m the chef, but you already know that! We’ve met some times before, like when I was scanned! Oh! What kind of food is your favorite? When’s your birthday? I could make you your favorite on your birthday as a surprise! Oh wait, shoot I technically just ruined the surprise! Hey, I could knit you a beanie! I think it would look nice on you! Cyan a good color? I have gathered everyone’s color, but if you’d like another color I could do it for yoU! I see you shivering a lot so I thought it might warm you up a little. Do you like to bake? I love brownies myself, but since it is technically autumn back on earth, I could make some pumpkin pie? Well, that means I’d have to order some pumpkin filling, some crust or I could make the crust homemade, and-” Pink faded as the Captain faded and she simply left while continuing to speak as if she was in front of Cyan. She was frozen with confusion, barely processing the whole of what just happened. She watched Pink walk away, until something passed by her view, plopping hard onto the seat next to her. She startled, eyes meeting The red eyes of Red. She giggled nervously, her coping mechanism forcing her to speak.

“Wow, Are your eyes the reason you were assigned red?” He huffed, making her flinch back. She was sort of expecting the fire to come out like a dragon. He looked away dismissively.

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier.” Cy blinked again. Two of the most intimidating men on the ship has apologized to her today. She did not expect that. She cleared her throat.

“It’s ok. I just don’t… like loud noises.” He huffs, loosening up a little.

“My job is to protect you all but… I have a problem with trust…” His eyes get cloudy as he stares off into space- Literally. Out the window at the stars passing. Cy felt her instincts and curiosity push her along.

“You don’t have to tell me why, but I understand. And thank you.” He huffs in amusement, his scowl turning to a soft smile.

“Isn’t that your job? To help us with those types of issues?” Cy shrunk into herself in embarrassment, looking away from him.

“Yeah, I guess… but Pink seems much better at it than me.” He leaned back, for once dropping his professional posture.

“From what I’ve seen, she’s good at mediating an argument. She doesn’t have a degree to actually deal with the root of the problem, just calming things down for the moment, like a pain killer. It lets you relax but doesn’t guarantee that the pain is gone.” Cy looked at him in shock. She was learning a lot about each of her roommates, each one more shocking and deeper than their surface. If only she could be this deep. He smiled at her, turning from the rest of the room to make sure it was only for her eyes.

“That’s why I respect you. You’re intelligent, and honestly, I can’t really stand Pink’s attitude enough to open up to her.” White’s voice rang out across the room, Red messing her hair up like a father. And that’s what he felt like now. He was the protective father of the group, not some impulsive angry man. Before he could walk far out of earshot, she shook her head, reaching out towards him with a call.

“My door is always open!” He smiled back at her briefly before the scowl returned, going towards a frantically waving Green excitingly beckoning him over. Cy snorted into her hand, not noticing the silent figure that sat next to her.

“Hi.” She jumped, her hand instantly gripping where her heart is. There sat the ever stoic Blue, his seemingly cold eyes peering down at her, scrutinizing her every movement and feature. Her cheeks instantly flooded with red, before she shakingly speaks.

“Hi, Blue…” His eyes softened, but not by much.

“Hello, Cyan. I’d like to start off with an apology.” Cy stared at him.

“What is with all the intimidating men apologizing to me today. Oh, the shoot did I say that out loud, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-” Blue let a little chuckle escape, cutting her off as she flushed, even more, her hands going to cover her face.”

“It’s alright. I know I can seem that way at first, but… It’s just hard for me to connect. I’ve gotten better with opening up with the encouragement of the Captain, First Mate, Loadmaster, and Chef. They’ve taught me to… express myself more. I guess just meeting two new people in such a short time made me resort back to… well, I don’t know what to call it.” She let her hands fall at the confession, feeling a flutter in her chest along with a pebble of confidence. She rested a hand on his, letting her voice steel with her passion.

“If you need more help, my door is always open. It’s my job and my choice to help without your problems. Mental issues can cause physical issues sometimes, and I would rather you to not get sick from emotional overload.” He startled for once, seemingly speechless. He places his hand over hers, causing her cold fingers to be enveloped with warmth. She coughed looking away, still feeling the butterflies battle in her stomach.

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” He smiled lightly.

“Well, I love the study of space. I usually like to take care of the plant in O2 too. Pink doesn’t have a green thumb and almost lost it. I’ve been contemplating adding some more plants around here.” Cy perked up, feeling true happiness flood her chest after so long of ice buried in her chest.

“Oh! We could get some herbs! I know a few that could lighten up the ship a bit. Some have natural healing properties to the surrounding areas or some that provide sweet scents while maturing. It could let me create my own medicines instead of wasting so much money on medicines!” Blue lightened up more, his hand rubbing his chin.

“A way of brightening up our environment and saving money? We just might have to explore this concept. How do you know so much about herbs?” Cy smiled, the passion clear on her face.

“My home town was swarming with herbs, I was just the only one willing enough to learn their properties…” She trailed off, lightly shaking her head to dispel the black mist of memorizing  _ I ran away from it for a reason _ . She reminds herself.

“And I never liked the prices of medicine. Way too overpriced.”

“I agree…” White called once again, blue standing up. He gave a little bow, making Cy blush. He smiled softly, his eyes crinkling a little.

“I can’t wait for our next talk, Cy.” With that, he stood straight and walked away. She stared at his back, her cheeks once again flushed.

“You got it bad, don’t you?” She jumped again, groaning at the presence of Black, languidly lounging on the bench.

“What is with people scaring and apologizing to me in different orders today?” He smirked shyly.

“Well, lucky for you I am not gonna apologize, so I just broke that pattern.” Cy shakes her head, leaning back like he was. She felt kinda at peace with Black. He seemed a lot like her like they could relate. Kinda like a twin. They watched the others, not needing to talk as much as just watch the other combos around the room. They seemed like the duo to be able to spend hours just in silence without needing to talk, and she liked that. He was like a grounding rock, and not to mention his status as first mate made her feel a little safer too, even if there was no real danger. Before they knew it, White called again, Black giving a salute, and Cy nodding at him, a complete non-verbal relationship firmly in place. White carefully made his way over to her, sitting down. They sat in silence for a bit, Cy’s hand clenching on her knees. It felt kinda like she was in the principal’s office, waiting for whatever he wanted to talk about while trying not to break any rules. Considering he literally asked them to not just stay quiet, and that she literally just spent most of her ten minutes in silence with Black, she felt tense.

“You remind me of Black. I mean, the fact you both were in mostly silence, it’s clear you two are two peas in a pod.” She scrambled to explain herself, but he cut her off with a chuckle, an easygoing grin resting comfortably on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. I know Black is like that, and I won’t be mad if you are too. As long as you are comfortable enough to talk some other time, I’d let you walk out on the exercise.” She looked up at him, his figure towering over her, but not really in an intimidating way anymore. She smiled slightly.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t know if you’d be mad is all.”

“You all are my priority” He looks out at all the others, some talking with boisterous voice, the others talking in soft tones.

“It’s my job to make this the smoothest ride possible. If that means abandoning some protocols, then so be it. Just as your door is always open to us, mine is always open for you kid. If you need anything at all, don’t be afraid to come find me.” Cy felt an involuntarily smile lift her face. She could hear and feel the warmth of compassion in his voice, the sincerity of his words ringing in her ears as truth. She nodded, her relief showing in her posture. Now, Red felt more like an overprotective older brother, while White exuded dad vibes. Not really the stereotypical dad vibes, but the protective nature of a father to his children, ready to make tough decisions for the safety of his children. He looked down at his watch, calling to the others that it was once again time to switch. She was feeling better and better, having only two crewmates left, and they seemed the easiest. Yellow approached, a little pep in her step. She had a bright smile, though it wasn’t overwhelming.

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve really met before. I’m Yellow!”

“Cyan” She smiles shyly. Yellow was interesting. She was a very hard worker, and proud of it. She was a bright happy person, but not so much as Pink had been. She had a comfortable aura, reminding her of sunflowers. Cy even begrudgingly asked if she could call her sunshine, and she agreed with excited nods. And soon, it was the last crewmate. Cy smiled at her a little shyly. She had to admit, she was a little scared. If she was anything like her, she wouldn’t like to talk. Though to her surprise, Her book sat on her lamp instead of in her face.

“Hi, I’m Purple. I’ve seen you around… And I thought we’d get along.”

“I did too, honestly.” Cy eased into the conversation, after eight others, they seemed to get easier. They talked about their likes and passions, seemingly clicking together perfectly. Secrets whispered between them were cut off by white concluding the meeting, but not their conversation. They walked over to communications, still close as they whispered and giggled. Cy didn’t know the last time she had such a close friend or a best friend. Her smile slipped for a second. She  _ does _ remember. But she’d be damned if she didn’t fulfill her duty and try to live a normal life. After all, it’s what she ran away for in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, sorry about the little cliffhanger and little scare. Unfortunately, nothing happened... yet.
> 
> I hope you like the characters! I love them to death the more I build on them, honestly. I don't know when the next one will be, but I'll try my hardest to get it out ASAP.


	3. Darkness Comes with October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the spoopy month back on earth. Why not have some spooky shenanigans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, Sorry this took so long! I never had any motivation after the last one, thanks to me not knowing how to transition. Like I know what plot point I want next but I don't know a good transition. Luckily for me, this chapter came in sudden inspiration. It's literally 1 AM and I have both jobs and a 21st party to go to (My brother's, not mine) so have this Halloween special!  
> (This isn't edited, I'm too tired and listening to Coconut mall from MarioKart just to get through it... It actually worked and I don't regret a thing.)

Cy jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She huffed a breath as Purple flopped in the chair next to her, setting her coffee next to her on the table. The communications door shut behind her. Cy reached for her scalding hot coffee, drinking it without a care. Purple giggled beside, her lounging in the safety of the empty room. The two of them always felt the most comfortable alone with each other. Which was why she kept the door shut, as to keep out any intruders (Ahem… Green).

“Soo… Do you know what time of year it is back home?” Cy blanked at the word home, raising her eyebrow to her.

“...No…?” she dragged out the word, feeling the slight dread of something unknown. Purple gave her a look.

“I thought for sure you would have guessed by the creamer in that coffee.” Cy looked down into her cup as if the creamy light brown of the liquid could hold any answers to her question. She took a small sip, actually searching the taste. It tasted very familiar, like something her mom used to make. Cy searched her memories while Purple sat with amusement, waiting patiently. Cy’s eyes finally widened as she looked up at Purp.

“Pumpkin spice. It’s Autumn.” Purple beamed at the right answer, swiveling back and forth in her chair, even with both legs criss-cross apple sauce.

“Finally you figured it out! I wondered if you’ve even noticed with all the decorations Pink requested and strung across the ship.” Cy shrugged, sipping on the liquid life.

“I never pay attention to whatever pink puts up. There’s always something on the bland walls from her.” Cy shivered slightly.

“And I dread to think what Green has picked up if it's the spooky season.”

“To be fair, Black kept green from getting some… overkill items. But that doesn’t mean we are safe in the slightest. I think I heard Black and Green scheming something serious.” She whispered the last part conspiredly. Cy rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

“No doubt it will get them in trouble, but not too much because Black was involved.” Although this has happened a few times, and she should have gotten used to this behavior, she couldn’t help feeling anxious anytime something happened. Now that she thought about it, she did get a chill easier. Her hair stood on end sometimes, she became more jumpy, telltale signs of October that she somehow missed.

Both girls jumped at a knock on the door, both turning towards it. There was a few seconds of silence before they heard a small “ow” and some more knocking. They gave each other a knowing look as Green’s voice drifted from the door.

“No fair. How am I going to bother you now?” Purple took a breath, before yelling slightly louder to reach him through the shut door.

“You could go away and leave us alone! It’s bonding time!” Cy flushed, hiding her face in her coffee cup. She didn’t know why she felt embarrassed just at the mention of friendships, still a little foreign to her. 

“Or I could crawl through the spider-ridden vents! I could get one for Cy as a pet!” Cy shivered in her seat, the feeling of tiny phantom legs crawling up her leg made her squeak and quickly huddle into a ball in her seat. She could hear Green’s laughter muffled through the door.

“You wish, you big oaf! You’d get stuck and we’d leave you there until you learned your lesson! Go bother Red or something!” He grumbled, his voice fading as he walked away.

“You guys are no fun anyway!” Cy rubbed her thumb over the cup. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Cy tapped on her tablet quietly fixing some of her notes, and doodling with her pen. The fluorescent light above her flickered a little, sending a chill down her spine. She checked the door, her mind slowly getting more anxious in an endless cycle. She was having a very bad paranoia day, Purple making sure everyone left her alone in the med bay as to not give the only doctor on the ship a heart attack. Besides a surprise hug from Pink who blabbered on about making a treat for her to help her calm down ( a conversation that just ended up irritating Cy and the condescending and patronizing word choice,) she had left alone most of the day. That didn’t stop her mind from making sure she kept the door in her peripherals. Never letting her back be to it for a second. Even though she was always facing it, she still had an itch in her mind, like something was going to show up. Whether it be a supernatural being akin to a demon ready to tear her to bits or one of her crewmates coming to say hi, she was scared to death when something actually happened. She doodled harder in her tablet as the fabric of her space suit felt a little too irritating, and she started actually feeling and focusing on the points of contact on her body. The light’s flickered again, before suddenly shutting off for a few seconds. Cy held her breath as the light finally died, plunging her into darkness. She never noticed how comforting the rumbling of the machines around her were until she was plunged into silence. Of course, after a few seconds, the emergency power booted up, the vents rattling as fresh air was pushed through. She quickly tapped on her tablet. It was almost dead. She nearly facepalmed as she realized her charger was at a slight angle, enough to seem like it was in, but not at all charging. That meant she could only use her screen brightness to light her way, the flashlight being disabled to conserve battery life. Not to mention, she couldn’t keep her screen bright, as it would drain her battery faster and drop her in unending darkness once again. She shook as the small light barely penetrated the darkness around her. She stood their in terrified silence as her mind raced with what to do, the alarms blaring in her head of danger. She decided to take a walk. It shouldn’t be too hard to find any of the nine other crewmates, right? She shook as she tapped on their group chat on the tablet, usually (by usually meaning really not at all) professional chatter. Her shaking fingers got colder as the blood seemed to leave them, leaving a chill she couldn't chase away. 

Cyan: Does anyone know what is going on?

.

.

.

She waited in the dark, the blackness swirling in her vision as her brain tried to pick out any information about what lied within in. Each minute brought more dread until she couldn’t take it.

With the power out, to the point that the emergency power had to kick on, it seemed the only power on the ship was O2. Communications was probably completely down as well. Cy closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as her mind tried to calm itself down. 

_ Ok. Let’s think. Admin probably has power too, could make my way there and see if White is there as well or just see where everyone is by their tablets! _ Her mind created the familiar setting, her medbay becoming clearer in her head, including the rest of her path through the cafeteria. She let her mind calm as she kept her eyes closed, not letting herself get psyched up for something to happen and drive her to hysteria about what could be in the darkness. Considering she pictured the entire ship clear as day in her mind, she slowly took steps, her arms slightly outstretched in search of where she thought the wall was. She reached for a little bit longer than she thought, adjusting the room in her mind as she followed it out. She felt the divot of where the door sat, the smooth metal of the wall. Her feet made tiny taps in the quiet as she continued on her way, her tablet shut off until needed. She made her way through the cafeteria, barely tripping over one of the benches before she felt the wall of the hall. The cold sweat that sat on her brow was wiped away as she traced her way inside, a dim light helping her when she opened her eyes. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she saw White and Black, although they looked panicked at the situation. Black quickly came to comfort her, leading her to a chair as her legs got shaky. White set his face into a stern frown as he typed into the admin console. Black set next to her, non-verbally offering her to lean on him if she wanted to, she did so without another word, feeling drained. White clicked a few buttons, sending a notification throughout all three of their tablets.

_ Communications online _

Almost instantly, White’s voice crackled through their tablets, becoming tripled through both of their devices and himself.

“Orange and Yellow. What’s the situation with the power?” They all waited with bated silence before Yellow’s voice came through.

“Uh… We are working on it. Having a bit of trouble due to… what happened here.”

“What did happen?” Black responded, a bit of an edge to his voice.

“Uh…” Green’s sheepish voice answered. Instantly, all of their faces went slack, completely unamused.

“I might have made Red so mad that he chased me and… punched a panel in electrical?” Black physically facepalmed as Cy just sat in silence, like a computer processing. White sat there with a blank look before slowly replying.

“You are both in big trouble.”

* * *

It took nearly another hour before the power came back on. Orange and Yellow were by far done with working for the day after cleaning up that mess, while White reprimanded both in admin for about another twenty minutes. The whole time Cy sat in the cafeteria with Purple, trying to calm her mind down from the whole experience. Soon, both Red and Green would have to write their own apologies to the entire crew, but by then Cy wouldn’t care. She just wanted to sleep and never think of the unending darkness losing electricity meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little fun fact... Cy is mostly based on me. I know she is mostly anxious all the time, which I personally am not (at least not all the time), but the entire paranoia thing happened to me recently at my job. I'm a housekeeper, and I was the only one on the second floor except for maybe one or two rooms being occupied. The entire time I got some really bad feelings and could not clean a room without my eyes on the door all the way until I got home. Not to mention the whole touch sensitivity. It kinda sucks lol.
> 
> (I'm proud of how the concepts of Among us are coming into play already... The vents... losing lights... communication with the tablet... I love it all.)


	4. New Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cy reminisces sadly about her old life back on earth, before someone helps her realize something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH! Nearly two months! I'm so sorry for all who were interested in this story, I never meant to go that long without something substantial. I literally just got my inspiration back today and decided to write a little something to help. I am excited about the next one, I have a plan that will hopefully carry me through (I think it will), now that things have calmed down at both my works (since it is no longer a holiday season).
> 
> I hope you forgive me, and please! Comment! I'd love to hear from you guys and see if anyone is actually reading this.\
> 
> Now... Enjoy some romantic fluff (Also, it's not edited. Sorry for mistakes, I don't have a beta reader)
> 
> P.S. This Song will make sense a little bit into the story. Go ahead and take a listen, if you want ;D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18JQUYgpOlw

Things have calmed down. Christmas came and went, not really significant, as Cy never really liked the season anyways. The crewmates gave little gifts, as one did as a sort of white elephant gift exchange. Cy’s heart did warm as did the blush on her cheek when Blue offered her the tablet that cracked from the incident (as it was called by green himself when he pulled his one and only emergency button prank.) It was now a new year, which just left her exhausted. She missed a lot of things in her life, and being isolated on a spaceship didn’t really help her aching heart. She often found herself daydreaming of her farm, the rustling of the leaves in the fall, the bright nights of the full moon that lit the earth, the cloudy days that always seemed brighter than sunny days. The soothing rain she loved to fall asleep to, the soft thunder in the distance. The pattering on the grass leading her mind the imagine the crisp feel of water on her warm skin after a day of baking fresh bread. Her mind’s eye would see and feel the contact of a hundred water droplets cascading down on top of her as she traveled down a dirt path, the trees waving at the force. The fresh smell of air.

Cy’s nostrils flared at the slightly musty air, the hunt if metal clearly indicating the recycled air. Cy opened her eyes, sighing through her nose at the plain metal walls surrounding her. No rain to be heard of, or any noise at all except the hum of machines. She rested her head on the cool work table instead of her arms, feeling a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t be too pessimistic about her situation. She did choose this over… well, she didn’t really want to think about that. Not to mention, she used the task of watering the plant in O2 as her little escape down to earth. Not to mention, those plain metal walls held her safely from the dangers of space, which comforted her only slightly.  _ A new year, a new burden _ . She cheered in her head, rubbing the bags under her eyes. She slipped on her headphones, letting soothing music envelop her. She never really had a favorite genre, though she found she like one more than the rest. She could listen to anything, but she was soothed by Electric Swing. The old timey songs reminded her of the good days, while the new, modern twist reminded her of the current. It always seemed to keep her mind in balance. She hummed with the music, typing moderately on the keyboard, updating her own mental health evaluation. She let her mind wander to the deeper part of her feelings. She was always interested in the way people felt emotions. She always felt things differently than others, which might have led to her social anxiety practically overtaking her, but she learned how to at least be decent enough. She liked to call it a shift, and learned it at a young age. Her perception of the world would shift every now and then, but on an emotional level. The entire world gained this emotion that she felt about what she was seeing, and one day, she would blink and it would change. It was never a bad feeling, just an indescribable one. It left a confusing pit in her stomach, though she never knew if it was her nerves or something more positive. That’s what really brought her into the medical side of life, not just the physical but mental too. 

Cy jumped at the tap on her shoulder, so ingrained in her thoughts and typing it all down than her surroundings. She slowly took out her earphones, turning to whoever decided they needed her. She felt her heart stutter at Blue’s light smile, something soft in his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes, coughing into his hand as he held out a booklet. Cy felt her ears and cheeks burn as she grabbed. She looked at the cover, realizing in her daze what it was. It was the booklet she gave to everyone to evaluate their mental health through some questions. Not really a test, but a questionnaire that was technically an option. She instructed that they could take as long as they need (though she made sure that Green knew he couldn’t just NOT do it), and went to her office. He had finished it within three hours.

Cy cleared her throat, pushing a hair behind her ear as she adjusted in her seat, pushing down the feelings that usually would cloud her mind. Instead, curiosity took the lead.

“People usually average about a day or two. Are you sure you thought it through?” She could see his eyes shift to something more defensive, that soft feature turning sharp as his posture got tight again.

“I am sure. Why wouldn’t I do it correctly?”

“Oh, no no no.” She scrambled to amend, “I didn’t mean you did it wrong. I was just wondering if you needed more time.” He took a breath, releasing the tension only a little.

“Why would I need more time on something I do not have?” He scoffed slightly. Cy’s eyes widened, her hands tentatively going to open the book, reading through the answers. In a fine print (very impressive for a human, if Cy was being honest,) were mostly short, one word answers that were almost all negative. She hummed out loud, making sure she still looked schooled and neutral.

“ So you don’t have any problems?”

“Most of these questions were pathos based. More emotional. I do not feel emotions, therefore I do not have any problems.” Red flags went off in her head at the new information. It was obviously a lie he told himself, and something she didn’t want to see in someone. She quickly surfed through her knowledge, preparing to get some experience for all her studying. She lifted her legs into her chair, making her look as small and personable as she could. She let a genuine soft smile cross her face, and asked a single question.

“No emotions?”

“None.”

“How do you know?” He paused, before reluctantly sitting down in a spare seat, letting his posture stiffen even more as he leaned his elbows on his knees, letting his eyes fade into his memories. Cy couldn’t help getting lost in them, wondering what lied on the other side.

“I have always known. Most of the children around me would laugh and scream as they chased each other. I never understood why they enjoyed it.”

“So you just don’t understand emotions.” Cy sat up, smiling inside when she saw his eyes shift to consider the suggestion.

“I… I’m not sure.”

“Well, you read a lot. Why do you do that?”

“Because knowledge is for the better of every person. Everyone should learn more.”

“Do you teach people?”

“Yes. I did it often at home.”

“Teach me something!” He paused, looking at her with a puzzled expression, before sitting back in his chair, his tense muscles loosening a little. Cy cheered in her head, letting her proud smile slip on her face. 

“Well, did you know that Sunday and Monday were named after the sun and moon? They simply shortened it to ‘Mon’, and Tuesday is named after-” Cy smiled as she listened intently to Blue’s explanation, enjoying the low rumble of his voice, and watching as the walls slowly melted off, letting his muscle rest on the chair. As his muscles relaxed, his hands began to make more and more dramatic moves as he got more confident, telling little facts that really just seemed to be dying to burst from him as he let it all let it out. He slowly lulled to silence, the comfortable aura soothing and warming Cy at the same time. She leaned back into the chair, having leaned forward during his tidal wave of facts to listen clearer.

“So, that wasn’t emotions?” She watched as he tensed slightly, his mind catching up. Before he could deny, she smirked.

“You sounded very enthusiastic about all those facts, I’d say.” She watched many emotions flash on his face, causing her smile to grow at the proof. Eventually, he just relaxed fully on the back of his chair, a small amused smirk playing on his lips.

“You little minx. You got me there.” He shook his head. Cy beamed, feeling pride and a bit of a blush returning. She could feel her meekness creeping on her, but brushed it away quickly. She couldn’t lock up now, not when she had made progress.

“How about we go through these questions again, but this time I help you understand them to their fullest. I think you just need a new perspective on emotions.” His smile softened.

“I’d love that. You are very intelligent.” She giggled nervously, buckling in for the night of rushing feelings. Over all, she wouldn’t change a thing. They fell into comfortable chatter, as he would ask questions and she would explain as best as she could. She knew by the lightness in both of their steps as they exited to their quarters for the night, that they both needed someone to talk to. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as that never ceasing burden on her shoulders lightened for once in her life, realizing maybe she never understood the emotions behind responsibility until someone came along to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt really refreshing to do honestly. I love writing a character so close to my own personality. It's kind of like writing a diary. The whole emotional shift actually happens to me, and I really love it. It is so interesting to me to feel things this way. I will delve deeper into this in this book, as it is REALLY cool in how it works for me.
> 
> I hope I don't take too long to get this next one out.


End file.
